Hunter-Killer Vol 1 0
is issue #0 in Hunter Killer. It is the first issue ever about the Hunter Killer world and introduces the main players in that world, namely Samantha Argent, Wolf, and Ellis | Summary = Top Cow's next GREAT ongoing series starts here! When the government goes too far, the highest authority steps in! Wolf and Ellis are the superpowered hunter-killers in the secret Failsafe branch of the government. Their mission: Watch the Watchmen, police the police, and fulfill the missions that are blacker than Black Ops! Fast-paced superhero action against a backdrop of lies and deception take center stage in this introductory-priced issue from acclaimed writer Mark Waid (Fantastic Four) and groundbreaking artist Marc Silvestri (New X-Men)! | TheStory = 11/5/04 Field Report: Buffalo, NY Lead Operative: Samantha Argent Sam and her team are standing on a rooftop overlooking what Sam classifies as a "dump" called the Coffee Hut. It is 8:59 and though they don't know it yet, they are a little too late. One member of Sam's team, a blond, possibly Haruspex, makes sure she is set for Ammo which she assures him she is as she has her own special brand of ammo powered from her body. Inside the Coffee Hut a younger woman named Cathy hands out a coffee to a cop she believes will be her last customer of the day. He comments that he likes her tat and wants to be assured that Mike isn't working her too hard. He leaves and she thinks that's the end of the day for her. Unfortunately for her, it isn't. A man dressed all in black right down to his sunglasses shows up, but he isn't ordering. When he spooks her, she suggests that she should get her manager, but he tells her that her manager is dead. He adds that the cop was right about her tat being nice, but he knows what the tat really means. She tries to convince him to leave her alone, but when he shows her the white pupilous eyes behind his sunglasses, she gives up the ruse and transforms. That's when you see the decade bodies of two people only a few feet from her, one of them with the name Mike, the manager's name, on his name tag, the other looking suspiciously like a dried up corpse version of Cathy. That's when the fight begins between Wolf and Cathy. She sure she can take him and she certainly has size on her side, but Wolf isn't going to let her live to tell the location of the other Rogues. He turns invisible and informs her that although she's a level three assassin, he's a level one. Outside Sam uses something to get a look inside and realizes the civilian they saw entering, the one that had stopped them from proceeding inside, is not a civilian at all. They rush in, but they are too late, Cathy is dead and Wolf is long gone. Annoyed, Sam begins her field report, most likely being recorded on some voice activate device on her person. Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of Montana a red headed woman is scolding her husband for smoking pot in the house. He says she's just jealous because he isn't sharing. He pulls her into his lap and they kiss only to be interrupted by their teenage son, Ellis. Steve tells Susan to repeat what she had said when he arrived and confused she told him she was only saying that she was out of lemons and couldn't make lemonade, to which Ellis produced some lemons. She wondered aloud how he always knew these things, but Ellis just said he was lucky. As Steve cuts the lemons, Susan decides that it's time to give Ellis a haircut, but not too short. She lifts up his hair to cut revealing a tattoo similar to Cathy's. | PPT = Yes}} |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers HK00 - Cover A.png HK00 - Cover B.png HK00 - Cover C.png Previews Ads Reviews Links *Broken Frontier *Comic Book Resources Category:Hunter Killer Universe Category:Hunter Killer Issues Category:Hunter Killer Volume 1 Category:Comic Issues